More Than Your Money's Worth
by reppinda5o3
Summary: Bellamy had plans. He got a free ride to one of the best universities in the US. He had his own apartment. And he did it all by himself. His life was going great. Until it wasn't. What can you do when you suddenly lose your scholarship and it seems like your dreams are being snatched away? Maybe concoct a scheme to sell the thing you're even more skilled at than academics.
1. Rules Of Engagement

_*******I do not own the 100 but I do own this story and am just borrowing the characters to play with in the world I've created*******_

**Hey readers,**

**This is my first time writing for the 100 fandom. Please hang with me while I get my bearings. I hope you enjoy! As per usual, please review :)**

_**Chapter Song: Same Dark Places (Acoustic) by JR JR**_

Bellamy stood in the middle of his living room. It was nine o'clock in the morning and he had class in a half hour but he couldn't miss the chance to make some quick money. He was currently on the receiving end of a mediocre blowjob that he was hoping would get him off in time for him to make it from his apartment all the way across campus to his Behavioral Studies class.

He liked Monty, he was a nice guy but he wasn't ready to come out yet and that was just fine with Bellamy. He didn't have any sexual experience with men when he'd first showed up at Bellamy's door but he had cash and was sent by a friend which were two of Bellamy's few requirements when it came to taking on new clients. Cash, anonymity, referral and condoms.

Cash was obviously a given. As much as he liked sex, he wasn't putting his whole life on hold to fuck strangers for free. He thought of himself as more of a sexual guide even though most would call him a prostitute but the reality of the situation was that a lot of the time, people's cash bought them a lot more than sex.

Anonymity was necessary because if any one person on the faculty at Columbia University ever found out what was paying for his tuition since he lost his funding, he'd be out the door with no questions asked. That was why he only took referrals. Anyone who wanted to see him required someone he knew or had previously been with on campus to vouch for them. It wasn't too hard a feat to come into contact with one, considering how many people he knew at this point, despite the school having over 28,000 students. Somebody always knew somebody that was friends with someone that had once been a client. He, of course, wasn't exchanging sex for money with the school's entire population but you could definitely say he wasn't hurting for business.

The last thing on his checklist of requirements was condoms...for obvious reasons. It was college and people weren't always safe, even with the best of intentions. Not to mention his habit of getting tested every three months. In Bellamy's profession, there was always risk. No matter how many precautions you took, something could always go wrong. He did everything he could to minimize circumstances that would cause bad things to happen but you could never be too careful.

He could feel Monty swirling his tongue around the head of his cock and groaned. He figured it wouldn't be too long before he shot his load down the younger man's throat. He was pretty proud of the Sophomore's progress. It had been hard for Monty to even look at his dick at first. From what he'd made out, Monty's parents had caught him kissing a boy when he was 16 and his father lost it. They were a very religious family and therefore thought they could "pray the gay away." Monty was sent to a camp where they socially conditioned non heterosexual teens to turn straight. Bellamy thought the whole thing was fascinating from a purely psychological standpoint but thought actually having the things the younger man must've had done to him were repulsive. Monty had traveled across the country to get away from them so obviously it was bad. He could see the pain in his eyes whenever he'd ask him about it so he'd eventually let it go. After all, Monty wasn't paying him for counseling, even if that was a service that some of his clients seemed to require.

No, what Monty needed was a big dose of self confidence. He also needed someone to show him how to give and receive pleasure from the same sex and be okay with it. They'd started out with Monty just looking at Bellamy naked. It took him until the second session for Monty to keep his eyes open for the entire 15 minutes they were together. On their fifth session, Monty finally touched him and it ended 15 minutes later with his hand still on Bellamy's cock while he held him as he soaked Bellamy's shirt with his tears. During session twelve, they worked their way from the practiced handjobs to Monty's first blowjob and here they were now on session seventeen, Bellamy all patience as Monty was still trying to get the hang of it. Bellamy had given plenty of instruction but they were working on getting Monty to pay attention to non verbal queues. He wasn't quite there yet though.

"Don't forget to use your hand to stroke what you can't fit in your mouth. A little tighter. That's it." Bellamy could feel himself getting closer to release. The familiar tingling in his spine had crept up on him faster than he'd expected. Monty hollowed out his cheeks and pumped his generous cock, bringing Bellamy right to the edge. He looked down at Monty whose eyes were staring into his, innocently and all it took was a quick swipe of the underside of his head before Bellamy was coming in his mouth. Monty swallowed it all and licked Bellamy clean, savoring all he gave him before carefully zipping Bellamy back into his pants. Even though they'd discussed it and Bellamy could see the obvious bulge in his jeans, Monty still wasn't ready for anyone to touch him. Bellamy had to respect his wishes but he always felt kind of weird about taking something without giving anything in return even if it was a customer.

Bellamy walked to his fridge and handed Monty a water bottle. He took a long swig and seemed to hesitate for a moment before speaking. Bellamy knew what he was going to ask anyway. He asked the same thing each time, after they had finished and Bellamy always gave the same answer. Not because he felt an obligation to but because it was true. Monty finally opened his mouth to speak, his voice coming barely louder than a whisper.

"So, how was that?"

"Better. You get better every time. Maybe next time you'll let me take care of that for you?"

"Yeah. Maybe next time," Monty said before grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Alright, well let me know when you want to meet up again. I'll walk you out. I gotta catch a class."

Bellamy grabbed his hoodie and his backpack off the chair and walked to the door with Monty in front of him. They walked out and Bellamy shut the door behind him, locking both the door and the deadbolt. He turned around and saw Monty standing in front of him, hesitating again. On one hand he thought it was adorable but on the other, he wished he would just spit it out so he could get going. Finally, Monty spoke up.

"Would it be okay if-if I kissed you?"

Bellamy thought about it for a moment. He never kissed his clients. It wasn't a requirement but just a general unspoken rule that he kept. Kissing was too intimate for what he was doing with these people shuffling in and out of his apartment. But Monty was asking for this. He'd never asked for anything for himself before and Bellamy knew it took a lot for him to work up the courage just to get the words out. He looked around just to make sure none of his neighbors were around and then grabbed Monty's chin before placing a soft, wet kiss on his lips. He could feel Monty relax into the kiss and went to deepen it, swiping his tongue along his bottom lip, causing Monty to open for him. Bellamy wrapped his tongue around the younger man's and felt as well as heard the moan that he released.

Bellamy pulled away after a minute or so and smiled at him. Monty beamed back before saying a quick goodbye and heading off in the opposite direction of Bellamy's class. Yeah, he didn't think he needed to worry. Monty would eventually be okay, even if it took them the rest of the year to get him there.


	2. You've Got A Friend In Me

_*******I do not own the 100 but I do own this story and am just borrowing the characters to play with in the world I've created*******_

**Hey readers,**

**So here we go, chapter 2. I hope you enjoy! As per usual, please review :)**

_**Chapter Song: Head Held High by Kodaline**_

The past couple weeks had gone by for Bellamy without much fanfare. Wake up. Fuck. Eat. Fuck. Class. Fuck. Homework. Fuck. Bathe. Fuck. Sleep. Fuck. Somewhere in there he found time to use the bathroom but when you were an in demand prostitute on a college campus filled with a lot of kinky, horny rich kids, you didn't get a lot of downtime unless you demanded it and currently, he was all about making that paper. At least he was blessed with a short refractory period. Otherwise, the whole "sex worker" thing might not have worked out as a temporary career and he had no idea how else he would've been able to find the money to stay in his program or take care of his family. On days he didn't have classes, he could get close to 30 people in and out if he had a steady flow which would give him almost enough money to pay for one semester of classes alone if he only took an extra 3 credit hours but he was working towards his Masters and a PhD so the faster he could make it through, the better.

He knew he needed more of a life like he used to have before all this shit happened and he tried to give himself some downtime toward the end of the month but his first priority was reaching the goal he set for himself so he could make enough money to help out at home and for his classes before the next semester started. He was ending up with a little more than 10 grand a month left over even after all his bills were paid and he'd tucked away what he needed for his schooling. Since a lot of the rest of it was going into Octavia's college fund, he didn't really need that much extra cash. He figured he could afford to slow down a little; at least slow down during the week when he had class and maybe keep a weekend day for himself.

It was just such a Sunday night, at the end of January when Bellamy heard a knock on his door. He hadn't scheduled anyone in so he wasn't expecting company. He'd get the occasional client who wanted what he called an "emergency" appointment and forget to text him first but that happened rarely. He preferred to keep those incidents few and far between and he charged double if he even decided he wanted to take the appointment. He didn't get enough time to himself as it was.

He was just dragging himself off the couch when he heard a very distinctive voice yelling at him to get his ass up and answer the door. He quickly moved to let the intruder in before she woke up his neighbors. He swung the door open and was met with a giant smile.

"I could've been doing some kinky shit in here, Reyes. You know better than to drop by without texting," he said with a slight smirk.

"Oh please," she replied, pushing past him and flopping down on his sofa. "Knowing all the freaky shit you've told me, I doubt many of your customers have a problem with exhibitionism. Besides, it's the end of the month. The chances of someone being here were slim. You're lucky I left my key."

Bellamy gave her an incredulous look before shutting the door and sitting down next to her.

"So how did I get graced with your presence on this fine Sunday evening? Don't you have some freshman to take advantage of?"

"Kinda hard to take advantage of the young ones when they're all coming to you, Bell."

"What the fuck ever, Raven," he laughed. "Do you know how big this campus is? There are freshman everywhere. You're offering sex for free. I'm charging money to do pretty much whatever fantasy they can't get anywhere else." She went to interrupt him but he wasn't done talking. "Plus, not everyone is into men...or prostitutes for that matter, whether it be male or female so that leaves quite a pool open for you. I don't want to hear that I'm taking potential sexual partners away from you. It's not my fault you set your sights on freshman." She rolled her eyes at him.

"I need to be able to teach them what I like. Sex is horrible when you're with someone who thinks they know what they're doing but they're really just slobbering all over you or they're a one pump chump. Better to start fresh," she smirked. "Okay, maybe you're not tapping too far into my resources but I was trying to hook up with this freshman who was at one of Miller's parties on Friday night and he was literally just about to go down on me when he started bragging about how good he was at sex after coming to see you and asked me if I needed a referral. I almost fucked someone who'd fucked my best friend. There's just something wrong about that."

Bellamy laughed, leaning into the arm wrest of the couch. He didn't really understand what the big deal was. He guessed he did, sort of. First of all, just because someone had come to see him and money had been exchanged didn't necessarily mean they'd had sex. There were a lot of other things that went on in his apartment than people realized and Raven knew that so she was just being dramatic. Thinking about it though, it was a little weird because he would never in a million years think about having sex with her but realistically, they were both at the same university. He was Pan, she was Bi. They had similar taste. He would bet all the money in his savings account that he and Raven had crossed partners...probably even before he started his business.

"This isn't funny, Blake. It's almost like fucking you and as much as I love you, that's disturbing."

"Raven, if this is what brought you by, it was a wasted trip. I'm almost positive we've slept with at least a couple of the same people, maybe even before this all started." Raven cringed.

"Wrong thing to say. Yuck. I don't wanna think about it anymore."

"You're the one who brought it up."

"Whatever. That's not why I came over. I missed you and wanted to watch a movie with my bestie. I thought if I brought a historical movie, you'd be more likely to sit down with me and actually pay attention to the movie so I grabbed Schindler's List."

"Nothing to end a conversation about sex like watching emaciated Jewish men, women and children being tortured and killed by Nazis. Sounds like a good time," he said, unable to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

"Shut up. You know it's a great movie. The cinematic experience alone is worth sitting through the tragedy of it all."

"Liam Neeson does play an excellent Oskar Schindler. Read the book in high school and while the movie isn't quite accurate, it's still a good watch."

"Nerd."

"Says the woman talking about the 'cinematic experience.' right?" Raven snorted in response.

They put in the movie and as much as Bellamy was sure Raven wanted to watch it, it was late when they started and the movie was long. She was passed out on his shoulder about two thirds of the way through. He shut it off and carried her to his bed. She was already in leggings and a T-shirt so he figured she'd be comfortable enough. He stripped down to his boxer briefs and crawled in beside her into his king size bed, almost falling asleep before he could set his alarm.

He woke up the next morning to light shining on his face. He looked at the clock on the nightstand and realized he didn't have to be up for another hour to get ready for his first class. He didn't have anyone booked for the morning and Raven only had afternoon classes on Mondays so he didn't bother disturbing her sleep.

He was up now though so he figured he'd start his morning routine. He got up and turned on the coffee maker and then took a shower. He made his way back to the kitchen and started making two ham, Swiss cheese, mushroom and caramelized onion omelettes. He knew the smell would have Raven up as soon as it made its way to the bedroom. Sure enough, she was up not 10 minutes later, her hair sticking out in every which direction, causing Bellamy to laugh.

"Shut it, Blake. It's too early to worry about how I look. Just feed me."

"Yes ma'am. Here, especially for you," he said, handing her a plate and a cup of coffee made exactly how she liked it, with cream and two sugars.

"Thanks. Do you have someone coming over? Do I need to hurry?"

"Nope, not until later but I do have class in a little while. You can just let yourself out whenever you're ready though. Just make sure you're gone before noon."

"Alright. Damn Bell, I know you've been doing this for almost a year already and I know I kinda helped you plot this whole thing out but this shit is never going to get any less weird, is it?"

"Raven, trust me. I don't even get laid because I want to anymore. I get paid to provide sex advice and do all kinds of freaky shit. Some of it I'd never heard of before I had someone show up at my door asking me to do it. I have to plan my life around when people want to fuck me. It's never going to get any less weird than that." Raven looked at him, dejectedly.

"Don't look at me like that. This is every guys dream, right? Getting paid to do what they love? I was probably having this much sex before I started getting paid for it."

"I know it's not the same thing for you, Bell. And you're lying to your mom and O about where their livelihood is coming from. I've known you long enough to know that it bothers you even if you pretend it doesn't. You don't have to pretend with me."

"Small price to pay for them having a livelihood in the first place. Plus, my mom never has to find out how I lost my free ride and O gets to go to college guaranteed which is something my mom has been stressing about all our lives. She wants to go to a good school, not just state but her grades aren't as good as mine were and she doesn't do any extracurriculars except Taekwondo so it's not like she'll get scouted for a sport like me unless she's good enough to go to the Olympics. She's only got one year left and by the time she's ready, there'll be enough money for her to go through a Masters if she wants but she's leaning towards becoming a business major so she can open her own Dojo." He sighed. "It's not about me. It's about making their lives easier...and I do get to reap some benefits," he smirked, lightly bumping Raven with his shoulder. "At least I'm getting sex on the regular and good material for my Psych classes." Raven laughed before taking the last bite of her omelette.

"You're such a douche."

"But you love me," he pointed out.

"Yeah, for some reason, I do."


End file.
